El mayor pecado
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: -Yaoi- -SebastianXCiel- En la tranquilidad de la mansión Phantomhive, por la noche, cuando todos duermen, la naturaleza le recuerda a Ciel que es humano ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando su mayordomo intervenga? Advertencia: lemon y shotacon.


**El mayor pecado**

**Notas de Lunita:** he aquí una pequeña pausa en mis otros fics para traeros este one-shot. Es mi primer relato en el fandom de Kuroshitsuji, así que no sé si me han quedado muy bien las personalidades de los personajes (espero que estén bien). Ojalá que os guste. Nos vemos n.n

Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.

O-o-xXx-o-O

Las doce de la madrugada. El reloj acompaña con su amargo tintineo resonando en los pasillos de la mansión Phantomhive. Bajo las sábanas, un cuerpo esbelto y joven se revuelve. De nuevo el insomnio se hace presente. Vueltas y vueltas que no llevan a ninguna parte. Los pies del joven amo se posan sobre la mullida alfombra de borrego mientras su cuerpo queda en la orilla de la cama.

El carácter fuerte de Ciel se hace notorio en su día a día, pero por las noches, su cuerpo le hace recordar que es humano sin darle oportunidad para negarlo. Luchar contra sus instintos se convierte en su tarea de cada madrugada, pero siempre acaba dándose cuenta de que es inútil; su naturaleza le puede.

Con suavidad, aflojó los cordeles que apretaban su pijama a la cintura e introdujo su diminuta mano bajo su ropa interior. Ya no era un niño. Al principio no entendía qué le pasaba, pero poco a poco, todo empezó a tomar sentido. Había crecido rápido, tal vez demasiado, pero aquello no le incomodaba. Quería que todos le tomasen como un hombre férreo y aquel cambio había hecho que se afianzase más. Nadie en la casa lo sabía. Se había encargado de no mostrar el menor cambio en su conducta.

Comenzó a frotar bajo sus pantalones con insistencia.

Le costaba pensar en cómo reaccionarían todos los de la mansión si se enterasen de aquello. Tal vez fuesen indiferentes, es decir, a todos los hombres les llega el momento, pero tal vez, cabía la posibilidad de que no fuese así y que cambiase la forma en la que le trataban. Eso era inadmisible. Debía ocultarlo a toda costa.

Un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

A menudo intentaba ayudarse con imágenes de mujeres sensuales para acabar deprisa. Era una persona ocupada e importante y no podía permitirse el lujo de no dormir. A veces también pensaba en Elisabeth, su prometida, siempre tan cándida e ingenua, con sus coletas rubias hondeando al viento mientras correteaba por una pradera y sus ojos grandes y verdes se cerraban mientras que su boca se curvaba formando una sonrisa. La sonrisa de un ángel. Demasiado dulce y hermosa como para ser real.

Suspiró tratando de concentrarse. Aquella noche sentía algo distinto a las demás. No estaba excitado. Era como si aquel bulto hubiese surgido de forma mecánica por el hábito de los últimos meses.

La semi-erección de aquella ocasión le enviaba espasmos como si fuesen impulsos eléctricos incontrolables. Comenzó a masajearse los testículos como medida desesperada. Sabía que para él aquella zona era especialmente sensible.

Al cabo de unos minutos bufó molesto, descontento con la efectividad de su sistema. Pensó de nuevo en las bellas mujeres que había conocido en el último baile al que había asistido. Sí. Mucho mejor. Se centró en aquel recuerdo, volviendo a subir y bajar por su hombría. Mejor aún. Recordó sus últimas negociaciones. Para tratar de embelesarle, el interesado jefe de una famosa marca de comestibles le había invitado a una sesión golfa en su casa. Tres mujeres, cada cual más hermosa que la anterior se le acercaron vestidas con ropas ceñidas e insinuantes. En aquella ocasión le importaban lo más mínimo aquellas prostitutas, por lo que rechazó el negocio en seguida.

Pero la cosa había cambiado y tenía una enorme necesidad de verlas. Chasqueó la lengua al recordar que su mayordomo, Sebastián, le había tapado los ojos cuando empezaban a desnudarse, arrastrándole fuera de la sala.

-Siempre en el peor momento posible...-susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Comenzaba a sentir cierta calidez, pese a que las punzadas no cesaban. Intensificó el contacto contra su entrepierna. Debía acabar pronto.

-Sebastián... -protestó de nuevo, masajeando el prepucio.

Una mano se posó sobre su mejilla de improviso. Una bocanada de aire le entró de golpe en la garganta con un leve hipido. Ciel pegó un bote en la cama, cayendo hacia atrás.

-¿Me llamaba, joven amo? -el alto y fornido mayordomo se situaba ante él, con una enorme sonrisa falsa que invitaba a desconfiar.

-¡Sebastián! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No te he llamado! -le dijo mientras intentaba taparse disimuladamente con una sábana, separando las piernas para intentar disimular el bulto que cada vez se erguía con más fuerza.

-Puedo prepararle un té relajante para ayudarle a dormir, joven amo -comentó manteniendo su porte elegante- mañana nos espera una larga travesía hasta París.

Su mirada le fulminó por completo. No había casi luz en la habitación, pero Ciel sabía que eso no importaba lo más mínimo. Seguramente ya se habría dado cuenta. Su pequeño secreto había sido desvelado.

-No lo necesito -comentó con orgullo el pequeño. No pensaba dejar que un mayordomo le dominara. Odiaba la facilidad de aquel ser para encontrar sus puntos débiles- Retírate -ordenó con seriedad, frunciendo el ceño.

-Joven amo -llamó con voz calmada.

-¿Qué? -respondió molesto, desviando la mirada a un lateral. Sabía perfectamente qué iba a decirle, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Sólo tiene que ordenarlo -dijo con simpleza.

Ciel le miró a los ojos, sorprendido ¿Se refería a lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza en aquel instante? ¿Realmente pensaba que iba a ordenarle algo tan humillante?

Sebastián se mantuvo firme en su posición mientras la mente del menor deliberaba varias opciones.

Por un lado, su orgullo noble no le permitía hacer semejante cosa. Su padre se levantaría de la tumba para azotarle si se enteraba de algo como aquello.

Pero por otro lado, Sebastián ya se había enterado de todo y sabía que no iba a decir nada al respecto. Además, tal vez tener a alguien con tanta experiencia como él podría ser muy beneficioso para aprender. Siglos y siglos de experiencias confinados en un único cuerpo...

Se mordió el labio como acto-reflejo antes de hablar.

-Hazlo lo mejor que sepas ¡Es una orden!

-Sí, mi señor _(Yes, my Lord)._

Sebastián se aproximó a Ciel mientras se quitaba los guantes con delicadeza. Sus ojos rojos resplandecían del éxtasis. El conde se acomodó en la cama, con la espalda levemente inclinada hacia atrás y las piernas separadas. El mayordomo se deshizo de la parte inferior, relamiéndose ante la vista. Sus ojos conectaron. Las grandes orbes azules mostraban miedo mientras su cuerpo se encogía levemente. Sebastián le sonrió, acercándose a su oído.

_-Joven amo, relájese... _-le susurró dulcemente con voz sensual, mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas.

Los ojos de Ciel se abrieron al máximo, con las pupilas dilatadas. De su boca brotó un gemido descomunal. La humedad le invadía, le llegaba cada vez a más rincones de su piel. La lengua le envolvió toda la extensión con facilidad, en un vaivén de sensaciones placenteras. El menor empezó a gritar y a gemir como nunca antes lo había hecho. La erección llegó a la campanilla de su acompañante. Jamás pensó que pudieran hacerse semejantes cosas con la boca. El mayor empezó a hacer movimientos más pronunciados, llegando a sácarsela de la boca e introducírsela de nuevo. Ciel se derrumbó en la cama cegado por el placer. Sus manos estrujaron las sábanas de seda, con brusquedad.

La lengua del mayordomo jugueteó con el glande, notando como sus manos se agarraban a sus largos y lacios cabellos negros. Ciel notó que los espasmos e impulsos eléctricos comenzaron a aumentar progresivamente. Sentía un calor descomunal invadiéndole. Sintió un pequeño mareo, como si algo en su interior fuese a estallar. Tras un par de sacudidas violentas de caderas, derramó su esencia en la cavidad bucal de Sebastián. El mayordomo tragó hasta la última gota, relamiéndose de nuevo. El semen era el sabor más similar al de las almas para él y poder degustar el de un niño era un verdadero manjar.

El pequeño jadeó, todavía sin ser muy consciente de lo que acababa de pasarle. Su mente había quedado totalmente en blanco.

-¿Joven amo? -preguntó el demonio colocándose sobre él al ver que no reaccionaba.

Le miró en silencio durante unos instantes.

-¿Eso es todo? -murmuró Ciel. Todo había pasado tan deprisa...

-No, no lo es -respondió- pero no sé si está preparado para dar el paso.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy -afirmó volviendo a su tono arrogante y engreído- Continúa.

-Sí, mi señor.

El mayordomo descendió lentamente por su pecho, desnudándole con delicadeza.

-Oe, Sebastián -llamó algo confuso.

-¿Qué desea? -ambas miradas volvieron a conectarse, mientras el color sangre del demonio resplandecía más que nunca.

-¿Duele? -preguntó inocentemente.

-Un poco -confesó tirando la parte de arriba del pijama a un lado y comenzando a quitarse su propio traje- pero intentaré que duela lo menos posible.

-No. Haz que me duela de verdad -dijo con contundencia- Quiero que el recuerdo de este momento quede grabado en mi alma.

El mayordomo se sorprendió levemente al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero se apresuró a sonreírle y susurrarle de nuevo:

_-Sí, mi señor._

Sebastián agarró levemente las caderas de su amo, alzándole en el aire y tumbándole boca abajo en la cama. Con delicadeza, acarició ambas nalgas con las manos, masajeándolas, uniéndolas y separándolas. La piel del mayordomo era fría como el hielo. Un escalofrío comenzó a recorrerle la espina dorsal. Ciel se contrajo, mordiendo las sábanas. Algo húmedo y blando empezó a introducirse en su virginidad. El demonio comenzó a inspeccionar a fondo la cavidad, haciendo que su acompañante comenzase a mover las caderas en señal de deseo y necesidad. La intromisión se alargó durante varios minutos, en los cuales, los jadeos de Ciel se fundieron con su respiración desacompasada y profunda. Nunca antes había experimentado tal sensación. Era un nivel de excitación mucho mayor de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Y le encantaba.

La temperatura empezó a aumentar exponencialmente, acumulándose en las mejillas del menor y haciendo que quedasen totalmente sonrojadas. Ciel se mordió un labio. Odiaba comprobar que, de nuevo, su mayordomo le complacía demasiado bien.

-¡Sebastián, ya es suficiente! -dijo con voz imponente al comprobar que le quedaba poco para el clímax. No iba a darle la satisfacción de acabar tan deprisa. Estaba seguro de que más tarde tendría que soportar sus sutiles ironías e insinuaciones al respecto.

-Como desee -el mayordomo retiró su lengua- ¿Qué postura prefiere, joven amo?

-Da igual, sólo hazlo -afirmó sosteniéndose sobre los brazos, quedando a cuatro patas.

-_Sí, mi señor._

Sebastián se desnudó bajo la atenta mirada de su amo. Ciel debía reconocerlo. Aún siendo heterosexual, el mayordomo era un ser demasiado bello y sensual como para no despertar el deseo. Su pecho era fornido y estilizado, con buena percha, juntándose con aquella piel pálida, rozando lo incoloro y su complexión delgada, alta y estilizada Incontables personas se habían dejado llevar por el pecado. Y él no iba a ser una excepción.

Sebastián posicionó la punta de su miembro erecto en la estrechez del conde. A pesar de las indicaciones de su amo, el mayordomo se introdujo despacio, lastimándole lo menos posible. Él entendía que a veces por conservar su orgullo, Ciel decía lo contrario de lo que pensaba y luego se arrepentía de las consecuencias, a pesar de no poder quejarse por ello. Era demasiado infantil. Tal como a él le gustaba.

Una vez dentro, esperó para que la frágil estrechez del amo se acostumbrase a su intromisión. Sin embargo, al verle las intenciones, Ciel volvió a balancear las caderas desesperadamente. Poco después paró en seco. Un hilito de sangre se deslizaba sobre su piel hasta el exterior.

-Joven amo, no debe forzarse tanto -le aconsejó el mayordomo- déjeme que le enseñe a hacerlo apropiadamente.

-Está bien -asintió, sonrojado y avergonzado.

Sebastián empezó a moverse lentamente, mientras sus labios se deslizaban cariñosamente por el cuello de Ciel, que gemía y jadeaba con una mezcla de confusión y placer. Sus gélidas manos se aventuraron entre las piernas del menor. Éste se sorprendió por el contacto, pero no protestó. Le estaba tocando mucho mejor que cuando se lo hacía él mismo y el contacto con aquel frío no hacía más que excitarle. La boca del mayor arrancó la cinta del parche del ojo del menor. Quería que disfrutase al máximo de aquello.

El ritmo de las embestidas aumentaba por momentos. Los jadeos subían de volumen y el calor invadía el cuerpo del conde, haciendo que sintiese como si fuese a estallar. El placer le invadía a gran velocidad y se sentía atrapado. No podía sino dejarse hacer. Quería sentirse fuerte, dominante, como el líder que era y sin embargo...

...estaba gozando como nunca de que le sometieran.

Sebastián no tardó en encontrar un punto especialmente sensible en el interior de la cavidad del conde. Sintió corrientes eléctricas y continuas vibraciones deslizarse por todo su cuerpo. Mucho más potentes e intensas que las que había experimentado antes.

Los gemidos del conde subieron de volumen más de lo normal. Jamás había notado tantas ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos sus emociones. Era como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Deseaba que aquel vaivén de caderas nunca cesara. Se aferró con más fuerza a las sábanas.

-S-sebastián -gimió desesperado. Notaba que iba a llegar al final. Pero no podía hacerlo sólo. Deseaba sentir su éxtasis.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que el mayordomo no había soltado ni un sólo gemido en todo lo que llevaban de noche. Se mordió el labio de nuevo. Realmente era un inútil en la cama.

La lengua del mayor jugueteó con el lóbulo de la oreja.

-_Yo también estoy a punto... joven amo... _-gimió en su oído.

Tras dos estocadas colosales, Sebastián derramó su esencia demoníaca en el interior de Ciel, quien cayó exhausto sobre la cama. El mayor salió de su interior con suavidad.

Qué inocente. Acostarse con un demonio era de los mayores pecados para un humano. El mayordomo lamió todo el semen derramado sobre las sábanas. Aquel había sido el fruto de su trabajo. Nutrirse con la energía vital de un humano ingenuo. En el fondo le daba pena. Los seres como él no tenían instintos sexuales, pero por el contrario, aprovecharse de ellos era demasiado sencillo. Sonrió con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Aquella situación se repetiría incansablemente hasta que consumase su venganza. Sabía que el conde no se resistiría a pedirle su ayuda de nuevo y él podría seguir consiguiendo su preciado tesoro.

Era demasiado frágil como para ser considerado sacrificio. Le puso de nuevo el pijama con cuidado, comprobando que dormía plácidamente y cerciorándose de que no cogiese frío, para después cambiar las sábanas y meterle en la cama.

Acarició con la mano desnuda aquel rostro angelical. Adoraba devorar la pureza de los niños cándidos como él. Las yemas de sus dedos se enrollaron con suavidad en los cabellos del conde.

-Sebas... tián... -murmuró en sueños el menor.

-¿Joven amo? -susurró con delicadeza.

-_No te... vayas..._

La sonrisa de Sebastián se ensanchó aún más.

-Que descanse, joven amo -dijo suavemente tapándole con una manta.

Se puso en pie dispuesto a abandonar la habitación mientras aguantaba una ligera risa en la boca.

Sí que le había tocado un amo particular. Serio, ingenuo, pero sobretodo...

...demasiado falto de cariño como para ver la realidad.

-_Idiota..._

**O-o-Fin-o-O**

**Notas finales: **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Quería aclarar que las últimas líneas del relato no van en contra de Sebastián -que es mi personaje favorito, por cierto- sino que es una leve ironía sobre la perspectiva de la serie en cuanto a la simbología de los ángeles y demonios. Espero que a nadie le haya molestado. Nos vemos en otros fics.

Bye bye n.n


End file.
